


Undercover Lover

by indiepjones46



Series: Made for Each Other [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are at odds over the decision to "come out" as a couple to the rest of the Five-0 team. The decision gets taken out of their hands in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own or profit from anything relating to the show.
> 
> Beta: I haven't had time to beta my work yet, so I'll make corrections in the next day or so!
> 
> Notes: This is part 2 of my new McDanno series. Kind of wrote this one in a hurry, because I already had another idea brewing for the next part! This one is kind of fast and dirty, but still enjoyable, I think. As always, let me know what you think!

“I wonder what they’re fighting about now?” Kono Kalakaua asked her cousin as they shamelessly watched the argument in progress in Steve’s office.

Chin Ho Kelly tilted his head to the side, trying to make out what they two men were saying, and shrugged. “I have no idea, but from the speed with which Danny’s hands are waving and the stony look on Steve’s face and crossed arms, I would say that it won’t be over any time soon.”

Kono’s eyes twinkled and she shot a grin Chin’s way. “I guess this means the work day is over, cuz. We may as well sneak out and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day, because it doesn’t look like the boss is going to be free to give us our marching orders any time soon. Wanna skip out with me?”

Chin looked at his watch, looked back up at the two men who were still locked in battle, and then held out his hand to indicate she should go first. “After you, cuz. I guarantee they won’t even know that we’re gone until it’s dark outside.”

Kono and Chin laughed as they closed down the vid screen and grabbed their things to head out the door. As they exited the Palace and walked into the late sunshine of the day, Kono wondered aloud, “I thought they had a really good day today. What on earth could they be arguing about now?”

*******

“I’m telling you right now, Steven, that they need to know!” Detective Danny Williams insisted, as he squared off against his taller partner.

Steve’s face was impassive, but unyielding. “And I’m telling you, _Daniel_ , that nothing at Five-0 has to change right now. We’re all professionals here and there’s no need to drag our personal business into work. What we do outside of here has absolutely nothing to do with our jobs in this building or in the field.”

Danny rubbed his face in frustration. “Are you out of your fucking mind? What happened to all that talk about us being _ohana_ and having holidays together and hanging out all the time with our families? How do you realistically expect us to keep this a secret from them?”

“It’s only been a week, Danny!” Steve exploded. “We’re still trying to figure this thing out between us, and now you want to just toss our business out there for the team to dissect? Can you even imagine what Kono is going to be like? She will be relentless with the questions and lewd suggestions and the knowing looks every time we disappear together.” Steve shivered with the thought.

Danny paced away from the former SEAL and balled his hands into fists before he plowed it into Steve’s infuriating, handsome face. “Steve, we have to tell them. We are in a very dangerous line of work, if you hadn’t noticed, and keeping something this huge from them could affect how we react in the field. For God’s sake, man! We’re not just partners anymore. We’re so much more than that now.”

Steve’s Aneurysm Face softened and he dropped his arms to his sides. “I know that, Danny. This has been the best week of my life, and I just don’t want to share that with anyone yet. Can’t we just give it a little more time before we open ourselves up to scrutiny? Can’t we just get to know each other as lovers before we have to allow other people into our personal business?”

Danny leaned back against Steve’s desk and it was his turn to cross his arms. “You’re not ashamed of this, are you, babe? Are you worried about telling our friends and family about us?”

Steve reared back as if slapped. “No! God, no, Danny! I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life and I want nothing more than to tell the world. But at the same time, I want to keep you to myself for just a little longer. I know it’s selfish, and I know that it can’t last forever, but I can’t help it. I just need this to be for us. Just for a little while. Can you understand that?”

Danny’s shoulders sagged and he pushed off the desk to close the distance between them. He settled his hands on Steve’s hips and tugged him closer into his body. His lips quirked up in a smile and his pale blue eyes crinkled at the edges. “Babe, why didn’t you just say that sooner? We could have avoided this whole argument if you had just opened with that. In fact, I think your little breakthrough just now deserves a reward.”

Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind, Danno?” he asked, his voice deepening with interest.

Danny glanced out of the office window, and then grinned up at Steve. “Well, it appears that Chin and Kono have snuck out of the building for the day, so it’s just me and you left.” Danny began to run his hands up Steve’s chest as he spoke. “You have that really nice couch over there and a really sturdy desk right behind me, both of which, I might add, appear to be sturdy and capable of withstanding some vigorous exercise.”

“Is that right?” Steve murmured, lowering his face to run his nose up the column of Danny’s throat as his hands circled around his waist. “Here I was thinking that I may not get lucky today. Any time your hands start flying around like that, I know I’ve pissed you off.”

Danny burrowed his hands under Steve’s tee shirt and hummed with satisfaction as the heat of his partner’s body warmed his palms. He would never get tired of touching and tracing each groove and dip of Steve’s muscles. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but from now on, if you think I’m mad at you, you should probably just take your shirt off. If I still seem mad, just keep taking off your clothes until I stop talking.”

“You mean, like this?” Steve asked, gripping his tee shirt hem and pulling it over his head. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and his hazel eyes were heavy-lidded and intense.

Danny’s tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. “Mmm-hmm,” he encouraged with a hum. “I swear, one of these days, I’m going to slather you up in baby oil just for my viewing pleasure.”

Steve reached forward and began to slip the buttons loose on Danny’s dress shirt. Thank God the man had foregone his tie for once. “Only if I get to see you fresh from the ocean and dripping with salt water. Nude.”

Danny nipped at Steve’s chin and laughed. “Now you’re just asking for too much, babe. There’s no way I’m letting my bait and tackle out of my shorts for curious fish.”

“What about for a curious Steve?” he teased back, as he pulled Danny’s shirt tail out of his pants and tossed the whole thing carelessly to the side.

Danny sauntered in closer to Steve’s body and allowed his hands to cup and squeeze the firm mounds of Steve’s ass as he pulled their torsos together. “I tell you what, babe. You let me have my fun with baby oil, and I’ll go skinny dipping with you…once.”

Steve smiled against the shorter man’s lips and whispered, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny cupped the back of Steve’s neck in his hand and held him steady as their lips dueled and tongues explored in a deep and dirty kiss. Steve had never been a huge fan of kissing, and had thought it more of a pastime for teenagers, but kissing Danny was like hotwiring a car. It started with sparks that shot up and down his spine, and then revved his body up like a mean, growling hot rod. The taste of Danny on his tongue filled him with life and energy, made his blood flow faster, and his heartbeat accelerate as if he were racing along the highway in pursuit of a fleeing criminal. And Danny was so fucking good at kissing that Steve was helpless to resist the man and his wicked tongue.

Danny finally broke away and hastily undid the belt at Steve’s waist. “Please, Steven. Please tell me that you are a good Boy Scout and came prepared with lube.”

Steve brushed Danny’s trembling fingers away from his waist and expertly freed the belt buckle and unfastened his pants. “You should know better than to even ask that question, Danno. After our first night together, I made sure there was some stashed in every vehicle, room, and on my person at all times. I never want to miss the opportunity to fuck you.”

Danny sighed as his hands dipped beneath the waistband of Steve’s boxer briefs and found his cock already swollen and weeping. “For once, I am in awe and full of thanks for your control freak nature, babe.”

To show just how appreciative he was, Danny dropped to his knees and stared up the long, muscled frame of his lover and held his eye contact as he pulled Steve’s pants and underwear down to his feet. Danny trailed his hands back up over Steve’s strong, corded thighs and then ran his thumbs up through the deep V of his Adonis belt while hungrily gazing at the swollen, uncut cock that bobbed impatiently before his lips. Danny leaned in swiped his tongue over the loose flesh that housed the taller man’s testicles and Steve hissed.

“Please, Danny,” Steve begged softly. He cupped Danny’s jaw in his palm and guided the thick crown of his erection toward his partner’s lips.

Danny reached out to take control and wasted no more time in showing his full appreciation and lust for Steve’s cock. He ran his tongue up and down, making sure he wet every inch, before stopping to pull back the foreskin and lathe the crown with the flat of his tongue. To the background music of Steve’s whimpers, he lowered his mouth over the tip and allowed the thick shaft to glide silkily over his tongue until it butted against the back of his throat. He sucked and pulled on Steve’s cock, and when his jaw adjusted, he took a deep breath and then lowered his mouth further on the exhale. The thick crown slipped past the barrier of Danny’s throat.

“Fuck! Fuck, Danny! I don’t want to come yet,” the taller man begged him as he fought for control of himself.

Danny slid back, and using the thicker, slippery saliva from the back of his throat, began to work Steve’s cock with his hand. Danny couldn’t stop the shit-eating grin from spreading across his face as he watched his partner begin to lose some of that legendary control and shamelessly thrust into his partner’s hand. Steve, sensing that he was too close to the edge, grabbed Danny’s wrist and forcibly removed his hand from his dangerously aroused shaft.

Steve pulled Danny to his feet and dove for his mouth as he moved the shorter man back toward his desk purposefully. Steve devoured Danny’s lips, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth to chase every flavor of himself on his partner. Danny groaned in the back of his throat as Steve pushed him up against his desk and attacked the button and zipper on his dress pants until he had them wrestled down his legs.

Steve broke away from Danny’s lips to bury his nose in Danny’s hair while his hands gripped and squeezed the firm cheeks of his partner’s ass while their cocks rubbed against each other with delicious friction. “God, Danny,” Steve panted. “You make me so crazy that I think I will die before I can bury myself inside of you.”

Danny pulled back from him and smirked. “Don’t get used to the top, babe. It’ll be my turn when you least expect it.”

Steve’s body trembled with lust at his lover’s words. “Next time, Danny. I swear,” he mumbled as he roughly turned his partner around and bent him over the desk.

Danny braced his hands on the smooth surface and lowered his head to pant heavily while Steve fumbled in the pocket of his cargo pants that were pooled around his ankles. Moments later, Danny couldn’t stifle the squeak that escaped his mouth when hot, moist breath fanned across his ass followed by wet, open-mouthed kisses and a long swipe of Steve’s tongue between his cheeks.

“Damn it, Steven!” Danny growled and then moaned.

Steve’s tongue was playing havoc on his nerve endings as he bathed the tight ring of Danny’s hole with the flat of his wide tongue while his hand reached around the front of his partner to grip his aching cock with firm, even strokes. He distantly heard the sound of foil tearing before he felt the cool slide of Steve’s lubricated finger skating around his opening before slowly slipping inside him. He hissed in surprise, and then forced his body to relax and welcome the invasion.

Almost before he was ready, Steve was adding a second finger and pressing deep into Danny’s body while the shorter man cursed and moved against the thrust. “Fuck, you are so tight and hot,” Steve moaned, his voice sending vibrations running up Danny’s back. “I can’t wait much longer, Danno. Please tell me you’re ready.”

Danny released the breath he was holding and relaxed back into Steve’s body. He could have used more prep, but he was just as needy as Steve. “I’m good, babe. Just go slow at first.”

“Thank God,” Steve breathed as he slathered the remaining lube in the packet on his thick erection.

When Danny felt the head of Steve’s cock pressing against his opening, he pushed back against him and felt the thick crown slip inside him easily before the first flash of burning pain caused him to shake and raise up on his toes. Steve draped himself across Danny’s back, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s torso, and waited the painful minute or two before his partner unclenched and began to slide down his length.

Danny’s arms were shaking under the strain of holding them both up against the desk, but all his focus was on the yin yang of pleasure and pain that was sending shockwaves through his body. Steve was not idle while Danny was occupied with the sensations of having his lover and best friend buried in his body. Steve’s hands trailed up and down Danny’s chest, tweaking his flat, stiff nipples before journeying south to rub his thumb through the bead of moisture leaking from Danny’s cock and swirling it around and around until Danny moaned and pushed his hips back into Steve’s.

“Come on, babe. I need you to move,” Danny pleaded with him as he slid forward a few inches and then rode back down to take Steve all the way inside him with a curse.

Steve stood back up to his full height and admired the view of Danny’s back curved in front of him. The muscles in his back and ass clenched and released as Steve began to thrust inside him and he grabbed onto the detective’s hips for leverage as he pulled almost all the way out before sinking deep inside him again.

“Danny, Danny,” Steve chanted, his voice like a prayer for deliverance. “I have never wanted anyone as badly as I do you.”

Danny grunted as Steve changed the angle of his thrust and his right hand freed the desk to encircle his own cock that was begging for relief. “Jesus, babe,” Danny huffed as his hips began to move faster to meet his partner’s thrusts. “I can feel you through my whole body.”

Steve could feel the tension mounting inside him again and knew that he wouldn’t be able to withstand the heat of Danny’s body for much longer. He wanted Danny to come first so that he could watch the shorter man shatter beneath him and hear him yell his name as he pounded into his body. He kicked Danny’s feet apart further and sank in as far as he could go while he wrestled for his partner’s arms and pulled them behind his back. Danny cursed as his chest smashed against the desk and barely avoided cracking his nose.

“What the fuck, Steven?” Danny yelled as he struggled underneath the taller man.

Steve didn’t bother to reply as he firmly gripped both of his partner’s wrists in one hand and held them pinned against his lower back. He brought his free hand to mouth and licked his palm until it was slick with his saliva, and then brought it around to grip Danny’s painfully hard erection. At first, his pace was awkward as he began to thrust deep inside Danny’s ass while trying to pump his hand, but Steve had never failed at a mission before and he was not about to begin now. In just seconds, he had a rhythm down where he could thrust and pull his hand down his partner’s shaft at the same time until Danny was yelling his name and begging for him to go harder and faster. Steve would give Danny anything he asked for, so he obliged him until the sounds of their hips smacking echoed off the office walls and the desk began creak and groan under the strain.

“Steve! Steve! Oh…fuck!” Danny groaned as his cock swelled painfully before bursting with hot jets of come that painted Steve’s desk and hand with arcs of pearly fluid.

Steve gave him no mercy and continued to pound into the shorter man even after he went limp beneath him and could do no more than pant for breath while barely audible grunts escaped his throat with each slap of Steve’s hips against his ass. Steve released Danny’s spent cock and gave himself over to the ecstasy of chasing his own completion.

“Oh, God, Danny!” he growled, his cock spearing as deep as it could go inside his partner. “So good…so, so good!”

He groaned as he sank deep into Danny’s ass and he could feel the head of his cock expand as his orgasm crashed over him with thick, heavy spurts of his release. His hips snapped back and forth several more times as he emptied himself inside his lover until he felt drained and the endorphins swam through his bloodstream to make him lightheaded.

The former SEAL shakily raised his hand to wipe the sweat away from his stinging eyes and carefully released Danny’s hands. When the detective didn’t immediately raise up from the desk, though, Steve bent forward and pressed slow, loving kisses along the bumps of his spine.

“Danno, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Steve asked softly, licking the salt from his sweat off the shorter man’s skin.

“Mmmph,” Danny replied, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

“I know, right?” Steve agreed with a husky laugh. “I told you earlier. You make me crazy.”

Steve gently eased his way from Danny’s body and pulled his pants back up while Danny peeled himself off of the desk. The detective seemed to finally found his voice as he wobbled drunkenly over to land on the couch with his pants still around his ankles.

“Do not blame me for your special brand of crazy, Steven. I have said it from the beginning. You are a Neanderthal animal, and I’m pretty sure I left a nice puddle of drool on your desk to match the lovely spray of my come all over your desk. That’s all on you, babe,” he informed his partner as he collapsed on his back and wiggled until his pants covered all his dangly bits.

Steve laughed and closed the distance between them to gracefully fall on top of his partner so their naked chests were pressed together and their lips were only a breath apart. “Have I told you today that you are amazing and that I love you?” he asked between nips and small kisses on Danny’s lips.

Before his partner could answer him, there was the sound of a throat clearing from by the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Both men whipped their head to the side to look toward the door of Steve’s office. Casually leaning against the door frame, with long legs crossed at the ankle, was Kono Kalakaua. Her face was split with a wide grin and an evil twinkle flashed in her lovely brown eyes.

“Please don’t stop on my account,” she told the two men who were frozen in shock. “I was just starting to enjoy the show.”

Steve was petrified with mortification, but Danny had no such failing. “Get off of me, Steven!” he hissed. “And grab our shirts!”

This spurred the taller man into action as he rolled off of Danny’s body to spring to his feet. This was a mistake, he realized too late, as his cargo pants fell back around his ankles to leave him standing in only his boxer briefs in front of his subordinate. He scrambled for his pants to the sound of Kono’s laughter ringing in his ears while Danny cursed and wrestled his pants the rest of the way up and buttoned them. By the time they were hastily donning their shirts again, Kono was wiping tears of laughter from her face and holding her stomach.

“Oh, my God!” she crowed. “That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life! I only wish Chin had been here for this!”

Danny angrily buttoned his shirt while Steve did his best to look stern and disapproving. “What are you doing here, Kono?” Danny growled. “I thought you and Chin left over an hour ago.”

Kono hiccupped with mirth and managed to wheeze, “We did leave, but I forgot my cell phone charger and came back to get it. I have never been so happy to be too broke to afford to buy another one!”

Steve ran his hands down his tee shirt to try to smooth out any wrinkles. He looked everywhere but at the beautiful Hawaiian woman as he asked, “So, uh, how long have you been standing there anyway?”

Kono’s smile was teasing as she replied, “Long enough to get the idea that I’d already missed the main event, but also long enough to see that you two have found new ways to settle your differences.”

Danny’s sharp detective eyes narrowed in on the black plastic rectangle in her hand. “Long enough to snap pictures on your phone?”

Kono shrugged casually. “Maybe. Maybe not. I’ll never tell.” At the thundercloud look on her teammate’s face, she added, “But I think my little cell phone should be the least of your concerns.”

Steve’s head snapped up at that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kono stepped back in the hall and called over her shoulder, “Chin installed security cameras in all the offices and main room of Five-0 after that last cleaning crew cleaned out several of our desks. If you ask Chin nicely, he may even burn you a copy of your make up sex!” Her laughter rang out in the hallway as she sauntered away to leave the two men staring at each other with horrified looks.

Several minutes passed by in stunned silence while each man digested this news. Finally, Danny broke the silence. “I told you we should have told them, Steve. If we had let them in on it, Chin would have found a way to discreetly let us know we were being recorded,” the shorter man sniped as he angrily tied his shoelaces.

Steve shook himself out of his reverie and answered, “Well, it’s too late now for that. What’s the odds that you or I could break into the mainframe and delete that footage without having to call Chin?”

Danny just stopped and glared him until his lover held his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay,” Steve soothed the cranky blonde. “I’ll take care of it, Danno. I promise.”

Danny stood up and ran his hand over his mussed hair. “You do that, babe. I, however, am going home to take a shower and eat dinner. And you better not show up at my door until all traces of that footage has been destroyed, got it?”

Steve grinned at his flustered partner. “You want a copy?”

Danny stopped by Steve long enough to pull him down for a bruising kiss. “Of course,” the detective replied before swaggering out the door and down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I will have the next story up by the end of the weekend! It will be a little more intense, and not quite as light-hearted as this one, but very hot! Please take the time to comment and let me know what you think, or if there's anything you would like to see me write about in future installments!


End file.
